This invention relates to power assit mechanisms and, more particularly, to power assist mechanisms for providing linear motion.
In certain control arrangements, it is desirable to provide a power assist to a part which is moved linearly. One example of such an arrangement is a throttle control for battery-operated vehicles including a switch having an actuating arm to which linear motion is imparted in response to movement of an accelerator pedal. Another example is a power steering arrangement for outboard mtors including a tiller to which linear motion is applied by a push-cable or the like to provide steering of a propulsion unit. Prior linear power assist mechanisms usually are hydraulically or pnuematically operated and/or include relatively complex directional controls.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Ellis et al 216,560 June 17, 1879 Crandall 599,689 March 1, 1898 Anthony 764,331 July 5, 1904 Crow 776,385 November 29, 1904 Nelson 842,416 January 29, 1907 Clark 1,651,997 December 6, 1927 ______________________________________